The Secret Package
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:The Secret Package.png |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 11 |last = Escape From Darkness |next = The Element}} The Secret Package is the 11th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on August 1, 2010. Plot The Gundalians are easily overpowering the Neathians, thanks to the brainwashed brawlers that Ren got from Bakugan Interspace. In a last desperate attempt, Captain Elright sends Castle Knight Linus to Earth to give Fabia the Element. The Element is the very thing the Gundalians are trying to take from the Neathians. As security tightens for the Brawlers, their attempts to bring kids out safely are getting more difficult. However, many of the kids believe Dan and the Brawlers over their wanted announcement. After Shun returns from saving more kids, he runs into Linus who is looking for Fabia. Though reluctant to trust him at first they are attacked by Ren and Jesse and a battle ensues. Linus' partner Neo Ziperator displays incredible power, but the battle eventually goes to Jesse who takes Neo Ziperator as his victory prize. Linus is taken back to the others after being injured during the battle. He tells Fabia that having lost Neo Ziperator to the Gundalians he has also lost the Element leaving Neathia doomed. Featured Brawls Shun & Linus Vs Ren & Jesse Round 1 * Shun Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Linus Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jesse Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Linus throws his Gate Card and Neo (Neo Ziperator). (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse throws out Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Shun throws out Hawktor. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Fly Slasher. (Plitheon: 900 - 1300 Gs) Linus activates the ability Ba Arrow. (Plitheon: 1300 - 900 Gs) Jesse activates a Consecutive Ability: Hyper Verde plus Fly Destroyer. (Plitheon: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Hawktor: 900 - 600 Gs) (Neo: 900 - 500 Gs) Linus activates the ability Orb Shield to reflect all of Plitheon and Jesse's abilities. (Hawktor: 600 - 900 Gs) (Neo: 500 - 900 Gs) (Plitheon: 1200 - 900 - 500 Gs) (Linehalt: 900 - 600 - 200 Gs) Jesse sends out his Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear and equips it to Plitheon. (Plitheon: 500 - 600 Gs) Jesse activates his Battle Gear Ability: Vilantor Gear Cyclotron. (Neo: 900 - 500 Gs) Ren activates the ability Razen Breaker. (Linehalt: 200 - 600 Gs) Ren then sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 600 - 800 Gs) Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability: Boomix Lock, but Linus manages to nullify it by opening his Gate Card (Explode) and bring Neo's power level back to base level. (Neo: 500 - 900 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Ghost Storm. (Plitheon: 600 - 1000 Gs) Linus activates the ability Power Shaker (Hawktor: 900 - 1400 Gs) (Neo: 900 - 1400 Gs). Plitheon unknowingly crashes into the shield and gets knocked out. * Jesse Life Force: 20% Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability: Boomix Dimension. (Linehalt: 800 - 1200 Gs) (Hawktor: 1400 - 1000 Gs) (Neo: 1400 - 1000 Gs). Linehalt attacks Hawktor and Neo, but only Hawktor gets knocked out. * Shun Life Force: 60% Linus activates the ability Metal Destruction (Linehalt: 1200 - 700 Gs). Neo attacks Linehalt knocking him out. * Ren Life Force: 40% Shun & Linus win this round Round 2 * Shun Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Linus Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Jesse Life Force: 100 Points (20%) Battle Jesse throws his Gate Card and Plitheon. (Power: 900 Gs) Linus throws out Neo. (Power: 900 Gs) Shun throws out Hawktor. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Jesse activates the ability Slag Tornado. (Plitheon: 900 - 1100 Gs) (Hawktor: 900 - 700 Gs) (Neo: 900 - 700 Gs) Shun activates the ability Ninja Defense, Wild Wind Dance to nullify Slag Tornado. (Hawktor: 700 - 900 Gs) (Neo: 900 - 700 Gs) (Plitheon: 1100 - 900 Gs) Linus activates the ability Baw Arrow. (Plitheon: 900 - 500 Gs) Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 900 - 1100 Gs) Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability: Boomix Lock but Shun nullifies it with the ability Sky Fang, Cyclone Soar before it even comes into effect. Jesse activates the ability Gravity Mine. (Plitheon: 500 - 800 Gs) (Hawktor: 900 - 600 Gs) (Neo: 900 - 500 Gs) Ren then activates his other Battle Gear Ability: Boomix Dimension. (Linehalt: 1100 - 1500 Gs) (Hawktor: 600 - 200 Gs) (Neo: 600 - 200 Gs) Shun counters it with the ability Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister (Hawktor: 200 - 600 - 1000 Gs) (Neo: 200 - 600 Gs) (Linehalt: 1500 - 1100 - 700 Gs). Hawktor attacks Linehalt taking him out. * Ren Life Force: 0 Jesse activates the ability Hyper Verde (Plitheon: 800 - 1100 Gs) (Hawktor: 1000 - 700 Gs). Plitheon attacks Hawktor and he blacks out. * Shun Life Force: 0 Linus activates the ability Force Alive. (Neo: 600 - 900 Gs) (Plitheon: 1100 - 800 Gs) Jesse opens his Gate Card (Gear Barricade) to enable him to activate a Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. Jesse then immediately sends out his Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear and equips it to Plitheon. (Plitheon: 800 - 900 Gs) Jesse activates his Battle Gear Ability: Vilantor Gear Nirvana to finish the match (Plitheon: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Neo: 900 - 600 Gs). Plitheon attacks Neo and Neo gets knocked out and taken by Jesse. * Linus Life Force: 0 Ren & Jesse Win Characters Debuts *Linus Claude *Captain Elright Bakugan Debuts * Spidaro * Neo Ziperator Bakugan Seen *Neo Ziperator *Hawktor *Plitheon *Linehalt *Fangoid *Strikeflier *Lumagrowl *Krakix *Luxtor *Jetro *Spidaro Battle Gear Seen *Boomix *Vilantor Gear *Twin Destructor Trivia *Ren's voice changed and he called Boomix Lock, "Boomix Block". *Ren's Bakumeter refers to Boomix as "Boomix Gear". *This is the first time a Neathian battles with an Attribute other than Haos (Pyrus in this case). Video de:Die geheime Fracht Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes